


Makoto's Cologne

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Introspection, M/M, Makoto-centric, because makoto, i think, these two dorks are the absolute cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto starts wearing a new cologne and Haru can't figure out where this delicious scent is coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm happy that it's makoharu because these dorks destroyed my life but that's okay because I'm living the makoharu lifestyle now.
> 
> Anyway this was loosely based on my own cologne obsession with my boyfriend...
> 
> Unedited, let me know if there's anything I should fix! :)

Haru thinks he first detected it that morning when Makoto pulled him out of the tub, but he couldn't put a name to the musky scent that sent his nerves on fire.

He thought he caught a whiff of it again while grilling mackerel and Makoto chattered on about the twin’s antics last night. He talked about how their class bunny was pregnant and how Ran and Ren subsequently begged their parents to get a pet bunny, but Ran was allergic to most animals so that was out of the question.

At first Haru suspected that the smell had to be from the mackerel, but he knew that despite the tastiness of mackerel, it didn't exactly smell like heaven on the grill. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was pouting slightly while trying to figure out where the smell came from, or that Makoto was gazing at him tenderly the way he always did when he thought Haru was doing something particularly cute. But when Haru almost ended up burning the mackerel Makoto's eyebrows creased with worry and he asked Haru if something was bothering him.

"It's nothing," Haru explained distractedly as he placed their breakfast onto the plates Makoto was holding up for him. Haru was stubborn by nature and he decided he would get to the bottom of this mystery on his own.

Makoto seemed satisfied with his answer - or more accurately he seemed satisfied by the answer he got from examining Haru's eyes, and didn't prompt Haru for a further explanation.

Breakfast was over too quickly for Haru, who was too preoccupied with the strange, enticing new smell to enjoy his mackerel and rice. Makoto's nagging that they were going to be late flew right past his head as he rinsed the dishes and grabbed his bag so they could go to school.

The morning air was fresh and crisp, but it wasn't enough to make the scent fade away. Haru breathed in deeply, trying to engrave the smell in his memory. It was the most pleasant aroma he had ever come into contact with, and it made his skin tingle in more ways than one. A shiver ran down his spine as a gust of wind blew towards Haru and the ocean on his right, making him catch a particularly large trace of it. Haru was never one to limit himself from indulging in what he loved - whether it be his beloved water or mackerel and this was no different. He found himself breathing faster and deeper so that by the time they had reached school, Haru was flushed and out of breathe.

"Haru!" Makoto gasped and peered down into his face when they reached the school gates. Haru felt Makoto's big warm hand on his forehead, and the aroma got stronger, which only made Haru lean into Makoto's touch, seeking its source. Makoto eyes briefly widened and he dropped his hand when he felt that Haru had no fever. "Are you sure you're okay, Haru? Your face is all red... And you're acting a little different." He said all this in a gentle tone with his relaxing, angelic voice.

Haru inwardly shook himself. He _was_ being weird, even for Haru. He was obsessing over some smell and had no clue where it was coming from, for all he knew it was just in his head or it had always been there and he never noticed it before.

Haru simply nodded to assure Makoto he was fine, and they continued walking to their classroom with Makoto keeping a close eye on Haru, still not completely convinced.

Haru settled down at his desk and turned towards the window to stare at the ocean as usual, and Amakata-sensei began class. The scent was gone and Haru enjoyed the brief peace of mind he had since this morning, and the class went by smoothly with Makoto furiously scribbling notes down beside him.

During a particularly hasty scribbling session of Makoto's, Haru briefly turned his head to glance at his best friend, and was immediately struck with the scent again.

Haru held back a groan. Whether it was a groan of disappointment or pleasure, Haru didn't know. And although Haru was sure he had successfully held his groan back, Makoto was Makoto and was finely attuned to everything Haru did, so he ended up turning to him and flashing him one of those smiles that was reserved only for Haru, who was left breathless at the sight of those tender green eyes.

Haru quickly turned back to the window to hide his expression, and felt his cheeks steadily warm. Now Haru _knew_ he was being weird - since when did Makoto's smiles make him blush and make his heart speed up? He wondered if it always did and Haru was only noticing it now, but then Haru realized it must have been the effects of that wonderful smell.

By the time it was lunch, Haru was craving water to clear his head from the never-ending conversation he was having with himself involving the mysterious odor and Makoto. He felt jittery and skittish, but allowed Makoto to lead them to the roof where they would meet up with Nagisa and Rei to eat.

Haru and Makoto sat down side by side as usual, leaning against the rooftop walls. Makoto turned to hand Haru his bento that his mom packed for both of them, and Haru was yet again hit with the smell. This time Haru really did groan, and jumped back from Makoto. Makoto's brow furrowed in confusion but Nagisa arrived just in time to interrupt whatever it was that Makoto was going to say.

"MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled as he bounced up to them, dragging Rei behind him. The blond gracelessly plopped onto the ground in front of them and unceremoniously emptied his pockets of his store bought lunch. By now Haru was unfazed by the Iwatobi cream bread and the thousands of calories Nagisa inhaled every lunch. He supposed Nagisa's energy had to come from somewhere.

Rei sat down beside Nagisa, adjusting his glasses. "I hope you are doing well, Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai,"

"Good morning Nagisa, Rei!" Makoto beamed, and Haru grunted in greeting.

"I was just telling Rei-chan, they're getting a new flavor of Iwatobi cream bread!" Nagisa informed them through mouthfuls of his lunch, and raised the half eaten bread up into the air like it was a trophy. Rei looked at him in horror as bits of food flew out of his mouth, and Haru didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Rei was thinking of how that was not at all beautiful. Makoto merely chucked and gently admonished Nagisa for talking while eating. Nagisa finished his bread and proceeded with trying to steal some of Rei's lunch, at which point Haruka tuned out their bantering and ate his lunch in silence while gazing longingly at the pool.

Sometime later Makoto nudged him, reassuring him with a smile that he would get to swim soon. Haru nodded and he caught a very small taste of the scent again, but he pretended to ignore it this time in favor of studying Makoto's proximity. A nugget of suspicion arose within Haru's mind, but was forgotten when Makoto tilted his head and his smile morphed into the one that crinkled his eyes at the sides, the one that belonged to Haru.

Wait. _What?_

Haru whipped his head to the side in horror when his thoughts finally caught up to him. Since when did any of Makoto's smiles belong to Haru? They were just smiles, of course Haru couldn't stake a claim on them. But if Haru could, he knew he would pick that one. That tender smile made his heart speed up and his chest overflow with something light and fluffy, something that reminded him of waterfalls and an empty quiet pool on a warm day. Haru frowned, thinking that he was being weird again, but had no further time to contemplate when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

His friends happily waved goodbye to him, completely oblivious to Haru's sudden inner turmoil. Haru was in a much better mood after lunch, as he didn't catch a trace of the smell anymore so he didn't have to think about how it made his toes curl or how his thoughts always ended up wandering to Makoto...

Swim practice was absolute bliss, and Haru even beat his record time. Nagisa deemed this celebration worthy and ran to grab ice cream from the convenience store with Rei in tow before Gou could grab them both and force them to keep practicing. She grumbled when they escaped her clutches but informed Haru and Makoto they could have a quick break in celebration. Haru finished his lap in the pool and then floated on the pool’s surface, feeling the evening sun warm his skin. He felt a presence disturb the water and he knew it was Makoto - could feel it from the powerful ripples he made in the water. Makoto's presence eased him further, and Haru thought that he would be content to just lay here in the water with Makoto by his side forever.

When Nagisa loudly announced his arrival, Haru stayed in the pool until Makoto extended his hand to him with his signature head tilt and smile. "You did good today, Haru-chan," Makoto said, and Haru huffed at the nickname and let himself be hauled out of the water.

They held on to each other's hand and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment longer than necessary, and when Haru broke away from those perfect green eyes it was with a slight pink flush on his face. Haru frowned, completely disliking this new development. He was sure no one else would notice, but Makoto would catch on immediately if Haru didn't turn his head away every time.

Haru heard a Popsicle being split in half and turned back expectantly to Makoto, who held out Haru's half to him. They sat down by the pool’s edge with their feet in the water as they finished their snack. It was starting to get a bit chilly out so Gou announced that they should end practice early, and they had done well today anyway.

Nagisa cheered and practically bounced into the change rooms, while Rei followed and chided him for running across the wet tiles. Makoto chuckled and stretched beside Haru, standing up to follow them. With one last longing glance at the pool, Haru followed Makoto, and sometime between getting up and entering the change room Haru decided that Makoto's back side was absolutely gorgeous and he should really be appreciating it more often. The way those powerful muscles rippled when Makoto walked was just too enjoyable to _not_ watch.

Makoto turned and cocked his head questioningly at Haru's expression, and Haru simply shrugged to hide his inner panic and walked past him to shower. By the time Haru was done Nagisa and Rei were fully dressed with Rei trying to get his glasses back from the mischievous little brat, and Makoto was chuckling and mother-henning them at the same time. He had changed halfway and only had his pants on, and Haru took the time to once again marvel at Makoto's back before realizing what he was doing and scowling at himself. Haru eventually decided that today was an anomaly in the life of Haruka Nanase, and anything he thought or did today could be attributed to the pleasant, musky smell that had plagued him this morning and messed up his brain circuits.

Makoto smiled at him and absently reached out to dry Haru's hair for him with the small towel that was around Haru's shoulders. Haru silently sighed into the touch, feeling himself relax under Makoto's heavy hands that massaged his scalp so expertly. Makoto dried his hair for a bit longer than necessary - which made Haru think… Did it always happen like this? 

And did Haru always have this strong of a reaction to it? Haru was practically purring with pleasure and he didn't know if it was more disturbing that his vocal chords were trying to release that sound against his will or the thought of him possibly reacting like this everyday without realizing it.

When Makoto pulled away Haru had to suppress a whine at the loss of contact. He scolded himself and started to put his clothes on, when suddenly there was a noise like the spritz of a cologne bottle and the sultry, musky sent from earlier was now _everywhere._

Haru couldn't contain his gasp and he looked to his right to find that Makoto was just putting away a small bottle in his bag and was putting his shirt on and -

It was Makoto.

The pleasant odor was coming from Makoto and his apparent new bottle of what had to be cologne, and Haru wanted to dive right back into the pool, cold water be damned, because he should have realized it sooner. His thoughts from the day caught up with the realization that the deeply arousing scent was coming from his _best friend_ , and that was just genuinely confusing yet it also seemed... right. Makoto was gorgeous and deserved to have a sensual smelling cologne to compliment what Haru knew was a naturally pleasant scent, one that he was so familiar with that it smelled like home.

_Home._

Haru couldn't hide his blush quick enough this time when Makoto raised his head at the gasp that had escaped Haru. Haru also couldn't tear his eyes apart from Makoto's emerald gaze, somehow becoming lost in them and lost within Makoto as minutes passed by with them just staring into each other's eyes desperately, and Haru came to the conclusion that maybe he didn't want to ever find his way out.

They only broke their eye contact when Nagisa's voice permeated through the air, accusing them of flirting with each other. Haru turned to scowl at him but when his fried brain couldn't even slip his face back into its default expression, Haru knew exactly how dangerous this new cologne of Makoto's was.

Nagisa bounced up to Haru and waved his hand in front of his face with wide eyes. Haru blinked, but he was sure his face still wasn't listening to him when Nagisa stepped back in shock and dramatically cried to Makoto: "Your flirting broke Haru-chan!!!"

When Haru turned he caught Makoto absolutely _glowing_ a dark red from the tips of his ears down to the rest of the skin Haru could see and probably beyond, which only made Haru want to see the parts he couldn't see. Then it was Haru who was blushing while Makoto sputtered and Rei grabbed Nagisa and apologized to his seniors while dragging the little devil out of the changing room to go home.

The silence in the air reminded Haru that it was just him and Makoto now, but just as he was about to give in to his impulse to run from the changing room and never look back -because Makoto had to know, he could always read Haru- Makoto stopped him.

"Haru-chan..." He said gently, so _gently_ , and Haru felt his chest ache deliciously. He had no choice but to turn to Makoto, and he didn’t know what to expect. Had Makoto already seen through him? Did he know about the thoughts that had been driving Haru insane the entire day, and probably all the days before that without Haru realizing? A part of Haru hoped that Makoto knew, because Haru was confused and didn’t know what it meant but at the same time he was terrified that Makoto knew.

Makoto gave him that smile, the one that Haru still felt belonged to him, and suddenly all his fear was gone and all that was left was Makoto. Makoto his best friend who pulls him out of the water with a smile that rivals the sun, Makoto who can practically read his mind so Haru doesn't have to voice words that he hates speaking, Makoto who can calm him as well as water can, Makoto who is the one constant in his life that he could never bear losing, Makoto, who...

.... Haru was so obviously, painfully, in love with.

 

 

Against all odds, Makoto did not call Haru out on his startling behavior that day. It seemed that they really weren’t telepathically linked, because Makoto didn’t confront Haru about his revelation, or maybe he just chose to ignore it. 

They walked home with silence from Haru's end, as usual, while Makoto filled the air with his soothing voice. Haru always appreciated how Makoto filled in the void with his voice and his stories, and Haru always absently listened to his words or mostly just his voice. To the casual by passer it might seem like Haru was ignoring Makoto completely, but in reality Makoto and Haru were just in their own world, in their own little routine. 

As they walked and Haru watched the ocean, he waited for the panic to set in. Realizing that you were in love with your childhood best friend was a valid reason for panic, right? But instead of panicking, Haru still felt like this was right. It felt natural to be in love with Makoto, and that thought relaxed Haru because of course it's natural; everything with Makoto was always natural. They have always fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, so why should romance be any different? They were Haruka and Makoto, and they were made for each other, Haru was sure of it.

He glanced over at Makoto, admiring his handsome face and perpetual smile, how his light hair stuck up at all angles and made him look _adorable_ , which would normally be weird considering Makoto was basically a towering giant with enough strength to break Haru in half -not that he ever _would_ \- but it wasn't. 

Haru turned away before Makoto could catch him drooling, and went back to absently watched the ocean. They reached Makoto's house too quickly, and Haru almost invited Makoto over but at the last second realized he had no idea what to do about him loving Makoto and even though it felt natural his head was still spinning, so it would probably be a good idea to take a bath and converse with the water. Not to mention the cologne was still ever present, nipping at Haru's common sense and making Haru want to pin Makoto to the nearest vertical surface and kiss him breathless.

Hmm, that wasn't such a bad plan…

Haru scowled and scolded himself and slipped inside his empty house. He didn't even know if Makoto wanted him back yet. The thought sent a painful pang through his chest. But this was Makoto, and if Haru felt natural to be in love with Makoto then surely Makoto felt it was natural to be in love with Haru? Haru thought that mostly to convince himself, but he hoped it was true. He hadn't even thought about the fact that they were both guys, it was something Haru just didn't care about because gender didn’t matter to him. He didn’t even think he was gay, because it was only Makoto who he felt for both emotionally and physically.

After a quick but satisfying dinner of mackerel, Haru filled the tub with water and started his much needed session of hydrotherapy. The warmth of the water instantly seeped into his skin and relaxed his aching muscles, and Haru leaned his head back to look at the blank ceiling.

Haru quickly came to the conclusion that he had to confess to Makoto - there was no other possible plan of action. Even if Makoto didn't love him like that, Haru knew he couldn't continue on without telling him. Makoto would probably figure it out anyway eventually, with the way Haru's face liked to turn red around him.

When his fingers started to prune and the water became too cool for even Haru's liking, Haru got out and drained the tub, and felt ready to face Makoto tomorrow.

\----

"Good morning, Haru-chan," Makoto tilted his head and graced Haru with one of his smiles that belonged to Haru -yes, _belonged_ to Haru- and Haru felt his mouth dry up. He was hyperaware of the way the air sizzled with electricity, how his heart beat so loud it was a miracle Makoto didn't hear it. 

"Drop the -chan," Haru absently replied as he turned his face to the side to hide his blush and took Makoto's hand. It was large and warm and callused and it took all of Haru's willpower not to think of that hand running down his body, which was a near impossible feat seeing as Makoto was wearing his new cologne again today.

Haru stepped out of the tub and towards Makoto, and suddenly it was like he couldn't stop coming towards Makoto, he was going to crash, his knees were buckling, and -

"Careful, Haru!" Makoto exclaimed as he easily steadied Haru on his feet, like Haru weighed nothing at all. It shouldn't have done anything for Haru, but oh boy _did it do things for Haru_. The proximity with Makoto wasn't helping, nor were his hands on Haru's arms, nor was _that smell..._

Haru shook himself and snapped out it of before he could do something he would regret (but absolutely love), and took a towel from the rack to dry off while Makoto excused himself and went to the kitchen.

When Haru entered the kitchen Makoto was already making the rice, which was the only thing he was allowed to touch considering Makoto’s unreliable relationship with the kitchen. Haru tied his apron and leaned over to start the grill. He glanced over at Makoto because he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him after yesterday, only to see Makoto staring blankly at the direction of his ass, like just the sight of it was enough to turn Makoto's brain off.

Haru blushed immediately and busied himself with preparing the mackerel while his heart and thoughts raced. There was denial right away, excitement, and hope, but then it all deflated when Haru realized that Makoto might not even be staring at his ass. It wasn't as if Haru was doing something particularly enticing, he was just wearing his apron over his swimsuit as usual, cooking mackerel. It was something that happened every day. 

Haru chanced another glance at Makoto, and realized he was talking. Haru knew he should probably listen but instead he just watched Makoto’s mouth form words. The urge to kiss him was strong, so Haru determinedly focused on his mackerel and somehow got through the morning without tackling Makoto to the floor. 

It was during the walk to school that Makoto finally realized something was different. "Haru, do I have something on my face?" Makoto laughed nervously.

Haru didn't even need to check to know Makoto didn't, since he had been staring at that face (along with other parts of Makoto's body) for the entire walk to school. "No.”

"Ahh… Well you were just staring..." Makoto said softly, and he was smiling at Haru in confusion.

Haru didn't know what to say, so he just nodded on a whim. Let Makoto think what he wants to of that. It was too hard for Haru to stop staring anyway. 

Classes were far more entertaining today, because for the first time Haru alternated between staring out the window and staring at Makoto. When Makoto noticed Haru staring, his green eyes widened and he blushed, which was the most adorable thing Haru had ever seen. Haru's lips quirked at the ends in his equivalent of a smile, which only made Makoto blush more and at one point drop his pencil. It loudly hit the floor and this time Makoto flushed in embarrassment, but it was still too cute and dangerous for Haru's health. 

Lunch passed by with Haru continuing to restrain himself, but staring at Makoto was something he could not help. Makoto squirmed self-consciously under his gaze, not used to having Haru's full attention on him when he talked. But his smiles -even more full and frequent- told Haru that Makoto was definitely enjoying it, even if he was puzzled.

 _Well he won't be puzzled for long,_ Haru thought with a bit of excitement and nervousness. 

When classes were over, Haru had to stop himself from running to the pool and jumping in. It wasn't just the water that called to him; it was also the prospect of confessing to Makoto.

When they got to the pool, Haru frowned to see Rin standing by it and talking with Gou. He sometimes came over and joined in their practices - to see Gou and the rest of them but mostly to race Haru. 

"Ahh, it's Rin!" Makoto exclaimed happily, and they went over to greet Rin.

"Haru. Makoto," Rin grinned and nodded at Makoto, then punched Haru on the arm. Haru tried not to scowl at the contact. "How's it going?"

"We're all doing really well, Haru even beat his best time yesterday," Makoto said with no little amount of pride. Haru flushed and turned his head away quickly, and Makoto laughed.

Rin quirked an eyebrow "Well I'll just have to beat that too," he teased, and Haru turned back to him with a halfhearted scowl.

Rin laughed and then suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Someone smells good..." He trailed off as his eyes landed on Makoto.

Makoto scratched his cheek nervously and laughed. "I did buy a new cologne…"

Rin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you? Trying to impress someone special?"

Makoto nervously laughed the comment off, but Haru didn't miss the way Makoto glanced to the side at him.

"Ahh no, I just thought the change would be nice."

"Well whatever it is, it’s working and it's working damn well," Rin almost growled, winking at Makoto and Haru felt his scowl grow astronomically even though he agreed with Rin.

This time Makoto did blush, and hid behind his hands with an indignant "Rin!" so Haru took the opportunity to send Rin a glare that hopefully sent a message of _back off my man_ , and grabbed Makoto's wrist to pull him to the changing room. He heard Rin laughing in the distance. 

When they were getting changed Makoto was uncharacteristically silent, and eventually he turned to Haru with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Haru... "

Haru glanced at his face to let him know he was listening, but the struggle to look _just_ at his face was becoming too hard. He wanted to confess at the perfect moment, but Makoto was making it so hard with his caring nature and adorableness and tender smiles and his angelic face and that _body_ …

"…Do you like my new cologne?" Makoto asked him, almost shyly. Makoto was trying hard to play it off as casual, but Haru knew Makoto better than himself, so he could tell. 

What should he say to that? He felt like he couldn't say the truth without confessing everything, but he couldn't ever lie to Makoto...

So instead he looked into his emerald green eyes and felt his heart swell to a hundred times its normal size -because this was Makoto who he loved and it was hard to contain that sort of emotion when he was looking straight at him- and then Makoto's eyes widened…

"Haru?" Makoto barely whispered, his eyes wide with shock and something else Haru didn't know, and Haru knew that Makoto had figured it out then. Haru was sure of it, and his stomach dropped and he couldn't be here anymore, with the man he loved in this tiny room, the man who owned his whole heart and could just as easily throw it away.

So Haru ran and dove into the swimming pool, hearing Makoto shout his name just as Nagisa and Rei passed by. To anyone else it was a completely normal thing for Haruka Nanase to do, but only Makoto and Haru knew that it was different, that Haru was using the water to escape from reality, to escape from Makoto. Haru knew he would eventually have to face him but that time was not now, so for now he threw himself into swimming and racing Rin. He won every race and his muscles ached with fatigue, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until everyone else was gone, until it was only him and Makoto, and then Makoto's hand was in front of him, and his tender smile that crinkled at the corner with his eyes half lidded that belonged to Haru was there, and it was all too much and Haru felt like he was going to explode.

Haru grabbed Makoto's hand with his own trembling one, and Makoto pulled him out of the pool and held him tightly against him, wrapped his strong arms around him, and Haru had never felt so grounded and safe.

The emotions still threatened to burst through, and Haru knew what he needed to say. He needed to get those words out, not just for Makoto but for Haru too. Haru stepped back just enough for Makoto to release him, so that they were staring into each other’s eyes. They were in their own world that consisted of Makoto and Haru, and this time Haru didn't try to hide it. The way Makoto looked at him, like Haru was the most precious thing on earth, was enough to give him courage. This time Haru conveyed all his emotions in his eyes, but also in his words, and for once in his life words flew freely from his mouth instead of him having to force them out.

"I love you, Makoto."

Haru didn't think Makoto's smile could be any more beautiful or tender or loving but it suddenly _was_ , and Haru _knew_ that this smile belonged to him, because Makoto breathed his next words out like a prayer: "I love you too, Haru-chan."

Haru felt his vision go blurry, then realized it was tears. Makoto's gentle hand came down and wiped it away, and then Makoto's soft lips were on his cheek, and Haru couldn't help but giggle, and he knew the world must be upside down today for him to make such a girly sound like that but it felt right. Everything felt so right, here with Makoto. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Makoto to drop the –chan, and didn’t feel the urge to either.

Makoto's eyes raked over Haru with such adoration and love, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and then Haru couldn't believe what he was seeing either, so he had to confirm what his eyes couldn't. He leaned in at the same time as Makoto, and they kissed perfectly just like the way their hands met and fit together perfectly. It was soft and chaste and just a peck, but it was natural, like things always were between them.

When Haru pulled away he caught a very subtle hint of Makoto's cologne. Haru smiled to himself, thinking of the thing that had started it all. Or perhaps, it had given him that small push to realize it. The thing that had really started it all was Makoto, his Makoto that he was in love with, his Makoto that was in love with Haru too.

But Haru supposed the cologne deserved some credit. So Haru leaned into Makoto ear, making his voice deliberately husky. 

"I do like your new cologne," Haru growled. Haru watched as Makoto’s eyes widened and his breath hitched, the slight flush on his cheeks making Haru feel bolder. Haru lightly licked his earlobe and nipped it, and Makoto moaned.

Haru smiled. “But I like the smell of Makoto best.”

“H-haru!” Makoto sputtered, before Haru kissed him desperately and passionately and pulled him into the pool, because if there was a chance that Haru could combine his two greatest loves in the world then Haru would eagerly do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh these boys. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :) Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! :) I would love to hear your thoughts! Im makoharuheartandsoul on tumblr!


End file.
